1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sizes of semiconductor devices are continuously being reduced, while at the same time the semiconductor devices have to process larger amounts of data. Therefore, improving the integration of non-volatile memory devices used in such semiconductor devices may be necessary. In this regard, memory cells may be vertically stacked in a non-volatile memory device having a multi-layer structure, and thus, the non-volatile memory device having a multi-layer structure may be further integrated as compared to a non-volatile memory device having a single layer structure.
Developing a contact structure within a non-volatile memory device having a multi-layer structure is not easy, and, due to the complexity of the contact structure, integration of the non-volatile memory device is limited and a method of fabricating the same becomes more complicated.